1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for mounting a speaker to a computer case.
2. Description of Related Art
A speaker is typically mounted to a computer case with screws, using a tool, which is very inconvenient and time-consuming in a factory assembly line.
Therefore, a new mounting apparatus for mounting a speaker to a computer case is desired to overcome the above-described deficiencies.